


The Claim to Canale, or, A Gauntlet Thrown to the Swan

by Wander Riordan (lferion)



Category: Society for Creative Anachronism RPF
Genre: Bardic Art, Gen, High and elaborate speechifying, Kingdom of the West, Poetry, Principality of Cynagua, Principality of the Mists, Prose Poem, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1995-07-15
Updated: 1995-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/Wander%20Riordan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The challenge laid before Prince Thorstag and Princess Eowyn of Cynagua by Prince Clavell and Princess Erzabeta of the Mists, in consequence was fought the Mists-Cynagua War in AS XXX, being 1995 in the Common Reckoning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Claim to Canale, or, A Gauntlet Thrown to the Swan

Unto that puissant, noble and most gen'rous Prince  
Thorstag here made, right ruler of Cynagua,  
And also unto She who is the Swan's own heart,  
Gracious Eowyn, hight Princess;  
Greetings, from Clavell, Prince of Mists  
And ruler of the Font and Cradle of the West  
Wi' Erzsabeta, Princess, best belov`ed,  
& most precious to Her people.

Gentle Cousins, know that We rejoice to see you  
Rais`ed up unto your rightful state,  
And also know that We rely on your discernment,  
Sense, and right regard for Justice in this hour.  
It is Our solemn and unjoyful task  
To shew, present and publish this Our Claim:  
That Canale, independent and most excellent Shire,  
Long held to be Cynaguan soil,   
Is rightwise in the fief-hold of the Mists.

The foundation and the proof of this sure Claim  
Is here put forth in terms beyond refute:

ITEM: For that, indeed, in Ancient Times,  
The Title, style, and estate held by the Prince of Mists  
Did hold entire heirship to the Western Lands  
Twixt Antir and Caid, wi' Canale named among.

ITEM: A natural affinity there is twixt Art   
And solemn ceremony, the which shewn forth  
In glorious display, as Passages at Arms,   
Quests, brave Feasts and stalwart Pilgrimages  
is far more like the panoply and pomp  
Wherein the Mists do thrive,   
Than all the hard, stern striving of the North.

ITEM: The close association which Our two lands enjoy -   
The science of geography doth shew Canale well within  
The compass of Our seat, and hard upon Our purvue,  
So much so, that indeed oft within their revels  
Those present from the Mists do far out-strip Cynaguans  
Wi'in the Lists, upon the Field, and at the feasting board:  
For in measurement of miles they sit close unto Our heart.

ITEM: That Cynagua is repleat with fruitful lands,  
Meadows full of corn and kine: all th'earth's good bounty,  
While the Mists are more supplied with cities than with soil;  
And, since that all endeavor doth require sustenance,  
(and art nor armed defense this not the least)  
This Shire, compact, close, and yet diverse,  
Well grown in Garlic, cattle, vine and fruit,  
will find more use and pleasure in the Mists  
As prized pastoral beauty, commerce, all benefit of trade,  
Since, indeed, We would them thus employ.

ITEM: For that her People desire strait this Union;  
Sithence they, sore used, neglected by their crowns,  
(Though not, indeed, Yourselves) have sought in Us  
(Both in Ourselves and Our most noble predecessors)  
Sovereigns more amiable, careful in their charge,  
Closer in the ways of thought, encouragement and deed,  
And thus sued for Our protection & th'asylum of Our throne.

ITEM: That an independent Shire sore depends  
Upon her neighbors for her sure defense;  
And with one border of Canale lying hard upon Caid,  
It is more fit that those most close acquainted wi'that foe  
Will be right eager, fell, and skillful in the fight:  
For that the Mists, with greater southward disposition,  
And with most valiant forces at Our call,  
A better neighbor, ally, shield-support might be.

And so, on all these points: Ancient & historic claim,  
The natural alliance of art with art,   
The close-forged bonds of friendship & geography,  
The clear desires of her people,   
The perogative of commerce,  
And the puissance of Our armies,   
Ready placed for her defense,  
Our cause doth stand secure, without reproach.

And with such proper proof, the force and justice  
of Our claim is shewn most clear: the Shire of Canale,  
Complete with all her People, Lands, Revenues & Resource,   
Doth rightwise lie wi'in the purvue   
And the compass of the Mists.  
This being so, those taxes, fees, scutage & revenue  
That are held not of His Majesty the King,  
Are properly and rightwise owed to Us,   
And have been, this time past.

And thus, this treaty-claim We make,  
That by signature of statesmen & of Sovereigns  
The bloody conflict that might otherwise ensue  
Should be held distant, and th'abhorent tumult  
That is War despoil not the land.

Signed this Fifteenth day of July, Anno Societatis XXX,  
Being also the Thirtieth Year of the Kingdom of the West,

Clavell, Princeps Nebulorum  
Erzsabeta, Principessa Nebulorum

Scribed and Witnessed this day by  
Wander Riordan, Viscountess, OGB, PaL


End file.
